The Club Penguin Apocalypse Series 2: The Quest to the Domain of Darkness
THIS STORY HAS BEEN CANCELLED Part 1 - A New Quest Begins "So then," groaned Wasp. "We lost Rhysw, but we did stop the darkness." "YAY!" shouted Oni. "We stopped the darkness!" Wasp looked at him with a frown. "But... Rhysw is gone..," he said nervously. "GREAT!" shouted Blast. "Rhysw's in the one place where darkness rules everything and we can't get into!" "Right, we know." grumbled Wasp. "But, who exactly is this guy?" he asked, pointing at the strange chaos-energy holder. "I am Ron."He said. "I fight the mutant Pookies. They don't stand a chance against Chaos Energy!" Suddenly, they all heard a shaking. A giant robot landed, and two penguins, a power control unit and an android stepped out. "Wha- who are you?!" Wasp asked. "I'm Star Kirby12, code name Star. And these are my friends, Richperson, Lazor, Fanonbot and the DriveMax Ultrazord." Star said as he pointed toward the others. "Grasshoppers..." said Sensei. "There is a new quest. We can get into the Domain of Darkness, but it will require skill. There are hidden weapons around the island that when joined together open the portal. But if an evil mind has all of them at once, the power will be to much to take. If some dark evil monster escapes and gets the weapons before us, they can open the portal allowing Herbert to escape." "But then Rhysw could escape too!" said Wasp. "Yes, but the chances are highly unlikely. We must set out for the first, the Mace of Doom, tomorrow. Rest now, all of you. You will need it." Part 2 - The Mace Of Doom "Sensei!" groaned Blast. "This path is taking forever!" They were heading out to find the Mace of Doom, one of the weapons capable of creating the portal. "Patience grasshoppers." he said in that annoying voice. "The path one takes is very long, but one will eventually pass it." (I tried as good as I could to make it sound "wise") "STUPID WORDS OF WISDOM!" yelled Blast. Sensei turned around, angry. "Oops..." muttered Blast. "We're here anyway. The Ravine of Doom." said Sensei. "What's that?!" yelled Wasp, pointing at a strange dark beast. "Oh!" laughed Sensei. "I forgot to mention. Darkness monsters can cross worlds." "ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!" yelled Wasp. As they approached the ravine, Frimmolino lost his footing... and fell into the crack! "FRIMMOLINO!" yelled the heroes. "OOF!" he grunted as he hit the ground. "Lucky this water's here!" he yelled back up. "Good!" gasped Wasp. "He's fine." "Go down and get Frimmolino and the Mace. I shall wait here." said Sensei. "YEAH, SURE, YOU JUST RELAX UP HERE WITH A CUP OF TEA!" yelled Oni as he and the others got onto the DriveMax Ultrazord who flew down. In the depths of the ravine, they heard strange noises. It was the sound of the darkness monsters. "HEY GUYS!" yelled Frimmolino, as the heroes arrived. "In this cave! The Mace!" They hurried into the small cave. "Here!" "HOLD IT!!" shouted Ron. "The floor is covered with chaos energy. Only I can pass it!" he walked across and grabbed the Mace. He turned to run out, but a shadow creature appeared before him! "Ha ha ha ha ha!" it laughed. "I am ruler of the shadow creatures! You will not take this mace! OR ANY OTHER OF THE WEAPONS!" Bravely, Ron jumped past the evil shadow king and yelled "RUN!" They escaped the cave, and the Shadow King yelled: "SHADOW MINIONS! MAKE SURE THEY DON'T ESCAPE!" The ravine started caving in! The DriveMax Ultrazord separated into ten vehicles. "Get on, quick!" Star yelled. Everyone got on, and they managed to escape, just in time. "Well down." said Sensei, sipping his tea. "We are one step closer to saving Rhysw. We will get the next weapon tomorrow." Part 3 - The Hammer of Notch "Now, we shall set out for the next weapon - The Hammer Of Notch!" said Sensei and the heroes exited the Dojo. "Hammer of Notch?" said Wasp. "Isn't that a weapon in the Minecraft Aether mod?" "CLUB PENGUIN AND MINECRAFT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER!" yelled Sesnei. "All right, all right!" "There is something you should know." began Sensei. "Long, long ago, I used to wield the Hammer of Notch. When I built the Dojo, I hid it in the mountain the Dojo was built on. We must find the cave I hid it in." "If it's underneath the Dojo, WHY ARE WE HEADING UP AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT MOUNTAIN?!" screamed Blast, nearly slipping off. "There is an entrance to the cave up here." said Sensei. After a long climb, at the top of the mountain was a large drop down. "HERE WE GOOOO!" yelled Oni. "WOO HOO!" yelled Frimmolino. "This is too dangerous!" shouted Star. "Everyone take one of these jet packs!" He threw a jet pack to everyone (except Sensei, who just fell) and they glided to the ground. "You must go on!" said Sensei. "That fall was LONG!" "Okay guys, let's go!" said Blast running down the cave tunnel. "This reminds me of Minecraft too, with cave exploring." said Wasp. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU EARLIER?!" yelled Sensei. "Here we are!" yelled Wasp later. "The Hammer of Notch!" He jumped up to the platform it was on and removed it. It looked like Thor's hammer, but it was glowing purple. "Looks like an enchanted item in Minecraft!" said Wasp. "LAST TIME!" came an echoing voice from the tunnel. "Let's go!" said Wasp. "Uh... Wasp?" said Blast stuttering. "Turn around..." Behind Wasp was a huge monster! "UH OH!" yelled Ron. "That's Scorpio! A giant scorpion!" "WE CAN SEE THAT IT'S HUGE RON!" screamed Blast, running. "Actually, just call me Shadow from now on." "You guys run on!" commanded Wasp. "I'll hold him off!" "Get your jet packs ready!" Star commanded. They flew off down the tunnel. the giant monster leapt for Wasp, who hit it with the hammer, right on it's giant eye. It roared, then fell down. "That was... easy." said Wasp. He ran out the tunnel. "Sensei! I got it!" "ONE MORE MINECRAFT REFERENCE AND YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT'S HIT YOU." commanded Sensei. Part 4 - The Sword Of Destiny "Alright grasshoppers." said Sensei. "You have done well. Now, there are not much weapons left. They are: the Sword of Destiny, the Bow Of Light, the Club of Destruction, the Nunchucks of Air and the Axe of Fire. We will get the Sword of Destiny today." "Wait wait wait!" said Frimmolino. "A club? So a small wooden thing?!" "Ah, you are mistaken." replied Sensei. "This is crafted with the finest Iron." "Who's gonna get this Sword then?" asked Star excitedly. "You." "YES!" The heroes entered a dark castle. "It's so dark-oof! in here-ow," Oni said as he accidentally bumped into Blast and Ron. "Well, time for reinforcements," Star said. "Hotaru, light please!" A being about as tall as a cellphone who looked like some kind of human girl came and flashed a light through the castle. "You know, she looks like a character in Shugo Chara..." Wasp said. "Shut that mouth, please," Chihang said. "Club Penguin and Shugo Chara have nothing to do with each other and like what Sensei did with the Minecraft thing, the same thing ought to happen." Later, the heroes encountered a maze part of the castle. "AW COME ON!" Blast yelled. "This is gonna take forever!" "Not if we get more reinforcements," Star said. "Person, can you hand me the Vehiclemote?" "Sure," Person said as he handed him it. "But what do you plan to do?" "Just watch. Dump Driver, Speed, Gyro, Dozer, Sub, Drill, Shovel, Cement and Crane Drivers and the Sonic Streaker!" Soon, all ten vehicles appeared. "Now..." Star said. "Is he gonna do what I think he's gonna do?" Wasp asked. "DRIVEMAX ULTRAZORD, FORMATION!" Star yelled as he pressed a button on the Vehiclemote. The vehicles combined into Ultrazord, which caused several pieces of the castle to go flying. "AAAAAH!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Blast yelled. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" But Ron wasn't too worried about that. He had created a force field with his Chaos Energy. "Everyone get in, NOW!" So while Ultrazord crushed the parts of the maze, everyone else was safe behind the force field. Time passed, and the heroes could see the end of the maze, without any obstacles. "YES!" Oni said. "We can go on, finally!" And so the heroes headed toward the staircase that was located at the end of the maze. They entered a hall. It had dusty pictures, ragged statues, and rusty armor around. "Wow," Wasp said. "This place must've been here for like a thousand years." Soon, they found a suit of armor- with the Sword of Destiny. "Cool!" Ron said. "The legends were true. This is the armor of Sir Sam." Star grabbed the sword. Suddenly, the castle broke apart! "IT'S A TRAP, GUYS! IT'S A TRAP!" Star yelled. The DriveMax Ultrazord came and saved them in time! But they weren't exactly safe. A really, REALLY,BIG snake appeared! "The Great Devourer," Blast said. "Wasn't that from Ninjago?" Sensei came and slapped him in the head. "Nevermind.... RUN!" Everyone except Star and the DriveMax Ultrazord ran. "Ultrazord, Ultra scan!" Star said. Ultrazord scanned the creature and said, "It has a weak spot on its forehead," Ultrazord said. "Okay mouse breath! You're gonna get a piece of my wrath!" Star yelled as he activated the turbo engine of his jetpack, flying at 500 mph. He stabbed the spot with the Sword of Destiny, and it immediately dissolved. "Excellent work," Sensei said. "On the other hand..." Sensei slapped Wasp and Blast. >.< Part 5 - The Villain's True Identity "RUN!" yelled Shadow (aka Ron as we know him). The Dojo was under attack! Shadow Minions were attacking, under the command of the Shadow Lord and his general Questisbak. "ATTACK!!!" General Questisbak commanded. "Grasshoppers!" yelled Sensei, battling a shadow beast. "Go in the dojo! Down the emergency exit!" The emergency exit was a small hidden tunnel behind the area where Sensei sets up matches. One by one, the heroes entered (The DriveMax vehicles made ten huge holes in the Dojo). They had never used the exit before, Sensei said they could not see what was behind it yet. After a long tunnel, they finally came out - infront of another HUGE castle! "This" said Sensei "Will be our NEW base!" "WOOOOOT!" yelled Wasp. From above, they heard the Dojo blowing up. "Ouch..." Fanonbot said. After exploring the Castle base, a strange bleeping noise came from Wasp's old spy phone. "Huh?!" he said. An arrow was on the screen. It was pointing towards the castle's exit. He walked out. This time, the arrow pointed out behind the castle. After a long journey, Wasp saw a strange facility. He entered. It was very high-tech, and it seemed to be abandoned. Wasp came to a locked door. There was a security code. Wasp entered the numbers "125" and it opened. "MWA HA HA HA HA!" came a loud voice. "You!!!" gasped Wasp turning around to face the Shadow Lord! "Tell me now" said Wasp. "Who ARE you?!" "You do not know who I am?!" yelled the Shadow Lord in surprise. "You know who I am. You know me more than anyone else in your LIFE." "No, I don't!" yelled Wasp, holding out his hammer. "TELL ME NOW! WHO ARE YOU?!" "I am... you." "WHAT?!" screamed Wasp. "BUT HOW?!" "I am your dark side." replied the Shadow Wasp. "I am... DalekMania, lord of evil!!!" "How!" yelled Wasp. "Now..." said Dalek. "I am going to end my good side! You are the only thing keeping me from destroying this island. Your good side is preventing me from unleashing my true powers!" Dalek raised his hand, and dark energy started forming, ready to destroy Wasp. As soon as he was about to fire a wave of darkness, Sensei burst in and started fighting Dalek. "Wasp!" he shouted. "I will hold you off! We have found the next weapon! Take it back to the base!" Sensei threw the Club of Destruction to Wasp, who ran out of the facility to the castle. "I WILL DESTROY THIS ISLAND!" yelled Dalek, as he activated the facility's self destruction! "SENSEI!" yelled Wasp, as the destruction started. Part 6 - The Start Of The Great Battle "NOOO!" screamed Wasp, as the facility started to explode. "GUYS GUYS GUYS!" he ran back to the castle. He gave Oni the Club and the heroes went to help Sensei. The entrance was blocked, so Wasp threw his hammer at the window. The crew climbed in and tried to fight through the destruction to Sensei, with Ultrazord on standby. Back in the heart of the destruction, Sensei was still alive and fighting. Sensei was getting exhausted, but Dalek didn't seem to be tired or hurt at all. Just as Sensei was about to be finished, Dalek got hit by a mace-in-the-head by Ron. The heroes had arrived- and just in time! "Sensei! Are you all right?" Chihang said as he, Blast, Person and Frim headed to him. "Grasshoppers," Sensei began. "This facility will explode soon. You must escape..." After saying that, Sensei fainted. "We have to get outta here!" Blast said. "All right. Here's what we do," Wasp said. "Blast, Star, Fanonbot, and Frim hold Sensei. And we gotta get out of here NOW, so GO GO GO!!!!!" The four picked up Sensei and they all ran. Well, all except Lazor. Lazor faced Dalek and continued to battle, as his command was to protect the others. Unfortunately, then the facility exploded. The heroes ran from the explosion as fast as possible. When they got out, DriveMax Ultrazord covered them, and they survived. "Wait," Star noticed. "LAZOR! Where is he?" The heroes ran over to the ruins of the explosion. There lay a nearly destroyed Lazor. "Lazor?" Person said. A faint light brightened at Lazor's systems, who said, "Mission accomplished. All allies unharmed..." Lazor's system completely shut off. But that wasn't the only problem. Dalek was alive- and worse, with his army. "ATTACK!" he yelled. Shadow beasts, Shadow Warriors, plain old Shadows, Doom Drones, Pookies (oh NO!!!!!), and General Questisbak on her Sungae 1 Giant Robot charged toward the heroes. "How are we supposed to defeat the entire army?!" Frim asked. "I can only think of one thing. Ready, guys?" Star said. Five spirits, Tina, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Hotaru(this time everybody knew not to say anything) appeared, and Star turned into an ultimate force, looking like the picture on the right. "STAR KIRBY12 RAINBOW FORM TIME!!!" Star blasted the villains with his White Staff of Justice, which fired a beam of light. "Well, we're not just gonna be sitting here watching!" Oni said. "LET'S GO!!!!!" The others attacked as well, all except Fanonbot, who wasn't good at fighting, who guarded Lazor and Sensei. Part 7 - The Gateway To The Dark Realm The battle still raged on, as the heroes battled the forces of Dalek. "THE ENTIRE ISLAND OF CLUB PENGUIN WILL BE MINE!!!!!" He yelled in rage. He summoned a massive shadow beast that was as big as the castle. "UH-OH" shouted Oni. "RUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!" DriveMax Ultrazord battled the shadow beast AND Questisbak's Sungae 1, so the villains had a massive advantage. Suddenly, the two villains were hit by a quick and powerful impact. It was Richperson- and another mech, Ultra Leon. Person gave Ultrazord a thumbs-up. (Wait... do penguins have thumbs?) As they were fighting, a HUGE robot appeared, similar to Ultrazord and Ultra Leon. "Oh guys!" yelled Wasp. "I invented a huge robot called the Wasp Bot. We can fight anything now!" The Wasp Bot charged at the beast, who hit him back into the castle. "WASP BOT!" shouted Wasp. "NO!!!" He ran down to the robot's head. It's eyes still had lights in them, which meant he was still alive. "ERROR! 0010001010101010!" Bleeped the robot. "SYSTEMS FAILING!" "Oh no oh no oh no!" mumbled Wasp. "CHIHANG! YOU'RE GOOD WITH ROBOTS AND STUFF, COME HELP ME!" They tried to get the robot back, but they had no chance. "HA HA HA!" laughed Dalek, with General Questisbak behind him. He released a wave of shadow beasts into the castle. The shadows returned back to Dalek, with all of the weapons! They even had the ones the heroes had yet to find! "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Star yelled as he blasted the Shadow Beast with the Sword of Destiny. But that was all he could savage. "YES!!!" screamed Dalek, as the weapons formed a portal. "We missed one, but I DON'T CARE! FAREWELL HEROES! I SHALL SEE YOU.... NEVER!" He jumped into the portal - and arrived in the Dark Realm, located in the Fanon Universe. Before the portal closed, Sensei grabbed the Sword of Destiny and jumped in. "OH GREAT!" Oni said. "We lost the weapons, and NOW we lost Sensei! We've totally lost, the weapons and Sensei are in the Fanon Universe! We all know regular penguins can't enter the Fanon Universe! Worse, Lazor is down too!" "Well now he isn't," Richperson said. He and Chihang had replaced Lazor's broken-down body with a Mega Suit, and Lazor's shut down system rebooted. At the same time, the Wasp Bot got up, with a copy of Lazor's AI. "Okaaaay... but how will we get into the Dark Realm?" Oni said. Star signaled Ultrazord, who shot a giant whirlwind into the air. Soon, more robots- Tobot Tritan, Evolution X, Sentinel, and Explorer Pie Tank flew to the castle. Later... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Blast yelled. "Woohoo!" Chihang shouted. The heroes were riding the robots to the fanon universe. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS WILL WORK?" Oni asked Star. "I DON'T KNOW! I JUST FEEL IT!" Star replied. Suddenly, a portal opened and all robots flew in. "WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Star said. "I WAS RIGHT!" Part 8 - The Surprising Truth The heroes landed in the Fanon Universe. "Wow," Wasp said. "This place is totally different than the universe we live in." Suddenly, Fanonbot's eyes flashed. His memory automatically flipped on. "Saffron," he said, turning to Star. "I have something to tell you." ''Saffron? ''Star thought. ''I thought my name was Star! '' Fanonbot lead Star and the others to an old abandoned house. He turned on a video. It showed multiple deaths of people who looked like Star, Person, the SoL, Lazor, DriveMax Ultrazord and Ultra Leon. The heroes were surprised. "These are your ancestors," Fanonbot said. "They were killed in a battle against the evil emperor, Pengvintine. You guys are their successors." "How did we end up in the Canon Universe?" Person asked. "When the heroes were killed, the early Star's wife took her son, Person's ancestor's son, Lazor and me and sent them to the Canon Universe with the robots." "I don't have anything related to this stored in my memory," Ultrazord said. "It's because the memory was not taken with you," Fanonbot said. He opened a cabinet with several balls containing liquid. "These are called MindCores," Fanonbot said. "They contain the memory of robots. It's the most important part of them." Later, after the MindCores had been inserted, EX (Evolution X as we remember) remembered something. "Oh yeah! Tobot W was lost..." "Huh?" Blast asked. "W, the younger prototype, taken to a robot removal center by the Snoss is the name," Tritan said. "OMG!" Oni yelled. "Then W is destroyed?" "Chances are low is the name," Tritan said. "Robots like us are unique and take at least 300 years to completely remove all parts is the name." "Then what are we waiting for? We still have at least 100 years left!" Chihang said. The heroes searched everywhere for the entrance to the removal center, a giant hole. Suddenly, Ron bumped into something. "Huh?" he said. "Guys, this area has extra concrete." "Ultrazord, Ultrazord Scan!" Star commanded. Ultrazord scanned the area. "There's a hole here." "Hmm..," Person said. He began calculating. "This is the removal center! But how do we get in?" Part 9 - The Battle For W "Hmm..," Wasp said. Suddenly, he had an idea! "Wasp Bot, use your hammer!" "Command Accepted" Wasp Bot said as he began smashing the concrete. "That's a GREAT idea!" Blast said. He got onto Sentinel and drilled down. EX did the Power Smash, Ultra Leon clawed down, DriveMax Ultrazord removed three vehicles: Dozer, Drill and Shovel Drivers, to dig, and Tritan spinned while doing the Super Punch. EPT and Ultrazord flew down. The heroes dug all the way to the bottom of the pit. They saw a lot of penguins trying to remove W's parts, however weren't even able to remove the bolts. Tritan used Thunder Power to grab the ON/OFF lever and turn off the machines. "WHAT THE?!" the penguins said. They saw the heroes, and were surprised at the sight of Star and the gang from the Fanon Universe. "That's- that's IMPOSSIBLE!" a penguin said. "Emperor Pengvintine surely killed them about 200 years ago!" "Yeah, we're not them," Star said. "We're they're successors. And we're here to stop you from removing W. CHAAARGE!!!!!" The heroes charged at the enemies. The heroes defeated the penguins and rescued W. However, due to unstable bolts (of course the penguins had done some damage during the less than 200 years) W couldn't move, so the robots had to carry him. The heroes headed to the old Fanon EPF lab. "How do we open it?" Star asked. "All members of the Fanon EPF have keys. They could even be weapons," Lazor said. Star pulled out his Mike Sword and unlocked the huge robot sized door. The heroes went in. "I hope this still works," EPT said as he opened up a GIANT keypad. "WHAT IS THAT." Frim asked. "It's a robot size keypad. It enables us mech robots to access systems," EPT replied. After some typing, some machines came and fixed W's bolts. "Amazing this still works. It's been 100 years since it was abandoned," EPT said. The heroes were completely ready for battle. But could they defeat Dalek's army? And would they find Sensei? Part 10 - The Great Battle Deep in the Dark Realm, Rhysw was trying to fight his way out. There was no hope, as all he could see was darkness all around him. He heard a growl, and a shadow beast jumped down. Rhysw brought out a knife and his bow. He pulled back the strings and prepared to let go, but he heard a loud noise behind him. Slowly he turned around, and saw.... Dalek! "Wait, who are you?!" asked Rhysw. "I AM THE SHADOW LORD, DALEKMANIA! I AM WASP'S EVIL SIDE! :D" "Okay... and I suppose you're gonna try and kill me." "YES!" replied Dalek. ":D" Rhysw said nothing and backed away. But he backed into General Questisbak! He was surrounded! "Uh-oh..." he gulped. Just as Dalek was about to strike, he heard a woosh as he saw a huge missile coming for Dalek! "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" yelled Dalek jumping for Rhysw.... .....And the missile hit Dalek dead on target. "WHAT?!" yelled Dalek. A huge robot came flying in. It was the Wasp Bot with Wasp on it's back! "RHYSW!" He yelled. "JUMP ON!" Rhysw leapt onto the bot and they flew backwards. "How did you get here?!" asked Rhysw. "And where are the others?" "They're safe. I snuck out on the Wasp Bot." "Cool!" Dalek had recovered, and he had Wasp in his sight. "You!" He summoned a shadow dragon and flew after Wasp. EX woke up and noticed that the Wasp Bot wasn't there. He woke up Tobot X (part of Tritan). "Brother. The Wasp Bot is missing," he said. X contacted the heroes and they all went down. The other heroes went searching for Wasp and the Wasp Bot after hearing they dissapeared, and they had gotten into the Dark Realm. They were searching for miles, but they just found darkness. "Great. Sensei, Wasp, the Wasp Bot and Rhysw are gone. How are we meant to find them?!" groaned Oni. "We'll find them eventually!" said Blast. Suddenly they looked up to see a huge robot flying past with 2 penguins on top. "WASP?! RHYSW?! WASP BOT?!" yelled Chihang. "GUYS!" yelled Rhysw. "I'M BACK!" "WOO HOO!" shouted Oni. "BUT BEWARE!" yelled Wasp. "WE GOT A SHADOW DRAGON ON OUR TAIL!" "WHAT?!" shouted Blast turning around to see Dalek on the back of a huge dragon. "HA HA HA!" he laughed. "If you let the shadow army kill you slowly, I will let you have Sensei!" "Wait wait wait." said Wasp. "If we get Sensei when we're dead, then we don't really get him." "HA HA HA!" laughed Dalek. "It seems like you have some sort of brain. Now then, surrender or DIE!" Dalek leapt off the dragon onto the ground and his shadow army teleported behind him. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU FACE AGAINST MY ARMY! ATTACK!!!" And the epic battle started. Both sides charged, and started battling. W flew up to battle the Dragon, Ultrazord attacked Sungae 1, Wasp swung his Thunder Blade, etc etc etc. I'm not telling you the battle because I'm evil >:D "NO!!!!!!" the audience said as they threw stuff at the narrator. Okay okay, jeez. Since the audience demanded the epic battle, I guess I'll have to tell 'em. W tackled the dragon and it crashed into a wall headfirst. "I hate dragons, dragons, dragons," W said. Meanwhile, the Wasp Bot came across the beast that had attacked him. "Wasp Bot, CORE CONFLICTION!" Wasp yelled. The Wasp Bot sent out a burst of energy, blasting down the beast easily. Chihang flew on his attack plane and dropped a bomb, taking out 50 shadows. "NO!" yelled Dalek. He tried to attack Chihang in his attack plane, but Wasp ran up to him. "Wait wait wait." said Wasp. "Where is Sensei?!" "Oh, he was just on the dragon which WAS DEFEATED BY YOUR ROBOT!" replied Dalek. "NO!" yelled Wasp. "BLAST! ONI! CHIHANG! EVERYONE! SEARCH FOR SENSEI!" "I'll help you Wasp!" shouted Star, making Ultrazord charging for Dalek. The two heroes started fighting Dalek! Dalek called on OVER NINE THOUUUUUUSAAAAAAN- The director slapped the narrator in the face. "No memes, and that's final." Anyway, he called a lot of shadow dragons and giant shadow beasts. Ultrazord and Wasp Bot attacked! Ultrazord shielded several Shadow Dragons with his left arm (Shovel Driver) and bashed them with his right one (Drill Driver). Suddenly, a REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY GIANT Shadow beast appeared. It was so big it could rob the national bank, blow it up, blow it up again, blow it up another time, and sit on it. "HOLY HOT SAUCE!" shouted Wasp. The beast punched the Wasp Bot down. Ultrazord flew close to its head but the beast swatted him off. Wasp got the Wasp Bot back up and threw a hammer at the beast, but it simply grabbed it and broke it as if it was a stick. "Crud!" Wasp yelled. Meanwhile, Star was behind the beast and struck it from behind. The beast was destroyed! However, Dalek had disappeared. Meanwhile, Sensei was heading toward the other weapons. Suddenly, he saw Dalek behind him! "Get the Sword of Destiny!" he commanded. Shadow beasts appeared but Sensei defeated them easily. "If you want it, take it yourself." Herbert appeared with the Club of Destruction and Axe of Fire. "Okay then," he said. READ SERIES 3 SOON..... Category:Stories Category:Director Wasp125